PS Marry Me
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Jack wants to surprise Sam with something while she's out of her office all day. What is it that he's planning exactly? - Extremely FLUFFY, beware!


**AN: **Hello there! Total newbie here to the Stargate fandom, so this is very nerve-wrecking to me. However, this idea popped into my head and I just couldn't shake it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; completely unprofitable; this was made merely for my entertainment and the entertainment of any readers.

* * *

**P.S. Marry Me**

"So, what do you say, doc? Think you can do that for me? I just need you to keep her out of her office for most of the day." Jack was pestering Janet as he followed her around the infirmary, while she _tried_ to make her rounds and check on her patients.

Colonel O'Neill was making this task impossible. It was very early in the morning and she could barely process Jack's request given that she had barely gotten any sleep after SG-6 returned with a bacterial infection from something they ate on P9X-427. Dr. Frasier paused as she removed her plastic gloves and moved over to wash her hands, Jack still acting as her makeshift tail.

She looked up at the older man. "You want me to basically keep Sam busy all day so that you can break into her office to do.. What exactly?" Janet inquired.

Jack opened his mouth to tell her, however, she stopped him quickly whilst she dried her hands, "Never mind, the less I know the better. I'll do it. But if she asks, I had nothing to do with this. Carter's wrath isn't something I play with, Colonel." Her words were laced with a teasing tone, while a smile tugged on the corners of her pale red lips.

"Thanks Janet, I appreciate it a lot." Jack beamed the instant she agreed and quickly gave her a hug, "Alright, call her and let her know, I need to get to work right now." Jack looked like a little boy who had been granted full-access to anything and everything he wanted in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

Janet simply nodded, "I'll get to it."

She bit back a slight chuckle as she watched Jack almost, practically _skip_ out of her infirmary to get working on whatever project he had planned for the two. After walking to her office, she plucked the phone from its holder and dialed Sam's office phone. She would have to get creative for a reason to keep the doctor out of her office all day. OH! She could need help locating her wedding bands. Janet removed her wedding bands and hid them in the small pocket of her purse just as Sam answered her phone.

"_Carter?"_ Sam already sounded busy.

"Sam! Hey, it's Janet. I need your help..." She said with a small sigh.

"_Oh_." Janet could hear some rustling as Sam set things aside and then gave her full attention to the redhead. "_Is everything alright, Jan?_"

"Yeah... I just... I think I lost my wedding bands..." She said, feigning an annoyed huff.

"_Again?_" Sam chuckled and sighed, "_I'll be right down now_."

Usually when Sam was helping her find something, they'd take an hour to actually find the object, and then the other three hours were usually spent talking, taking care of emergencies around base and what not; but mostly talking. Everyone on base knew better than to interrupt the two doctors during girl talk, unless there was a dire emergency. IF they were interrupted and it wasn't a dire emergency, it would become one easily soon after their disturbance.

Sam hung up her phone, chuckling and shaking her head. Knowing she probably wouldn't be back any time soon, she picked up a few of the files she was working on. As much as she hated deskwork, it allowed her and Jack to be together, now that they weren't in the same unit. She would happily give up traveling to other planets if that meant being able to go home with him every night and falling asleep in his arms.

Her lips turned upward in a soft smile at the thought. It'd been a year since the two had made that choice. Jack continued on SG-1 with Daniel, Teal'c and another male scientist, while she occasionally went along on trips with other SG teams whenever her expertise was needed. But other than that, most of her work was done on base or at the Pentagon when they needed her or vice versa. She didn't mind though. Not one bit. And it helped Jack whenever he went off-world to know that she was safe at home and she would be there for him when he returned.

Shaking her head, she picked up what she needed and walked out of her office, shutting off the lights and closing the door in one swift movement. She bowed her head slightly at a sergeant who walked by and nodded a silent greeting at the major. Sam smiled and walked down a few of the halls, taking several turns.

As she walked by the office of her beloved, she noticed that the lights were off inside and that he wasn't in there. A small sly smile instantly appeared and she slipped into his office quietly. She put down the files and reports she had in her hands and she picked up one of his pens as well as a small notepad.

Quickly, the blonde scribbled on the notepad in her loopy handwriting she used when she wasn't writing up mission reports or quadratic equations. Usually, the two never showed any PDA, however, this week was a special occasion. You see, this week was their year anniversary, so there were notes scattered here and there and little insiders between the two that were popping up along the base.

Sam chuckled when she remembered how the previous morning; she found a rose on her chair. She looked down at the note she had just wrote to him and she grinned. Sam folded it up and left it on his desk before picking up her things and walking out of his office again and to the infirmary to help Janet find her wedding bands _again_.

When Jack got Janet's text that Sam was out of her office and with her now, he walked into Sam's office to begin working. There was much work to be done and only a few hours to get said work done in. Behind Jack, when he walked in, came two soldiers wheeling in three boxes filled with post-its and Daniel came in behind them.

Daniel smiled at his friend, "Ready to get started?"

"Yep, been ready since the first time I met her," Jack said, a wide smile gracing his face.

"It's about time you did this. I thought you would've done this a week into your relationship or something," the archaeologist teased.

Jack laughed, "Nah, this only would've worked now after us being together for this long. Let's get working, we've like three or four hours if your wife can keep her occupied for that long."

Daniel chuckled, "Believe me, Jan can."

And so, the two began working on their special, secret project.

Three hours had passed and during that time, Teal'c had also joined them in the special task. Finally, they were finished. Jack took a step back to admire their work on the wall and smiled widely, "Looks perfect! Thanks guys."

Teal'c gave him a small nod, "You are welcome, O'Neill."

"No problem, Jack," Daniel smiled, "Should I call Janet and let her know you're ready while Teal'c and I leave?"

Jack nodded, "Could ya please? It'd make more sense if you called her than me. Y'know, since she's your wife and stuff." He chuckled a bit.

Daniel laughed, "Good point. Oh, and don't forget the roses, are they ready?"

"Yep, I'll get Staff Sergeant Mills now; he'll be the one to hand them to her."

"Alright, I'm going to call Janet. Good luck," Daniel said and gave Jack and quick, brotherly hug.

Teal'c nodded, "I hope it all goes well, Colonel." He gave a hint of a smile and then he and Daniel walked out of the littered office.

Jack grinned to himself and he grabbed the two roses and put on some finishing touches.

True to his word, Janet received a call from her husband about two minutes later as he and Teal'c walked down a hall. Janet answered it at the third ring. Sam was sitting in front of her, working on some reports from her recent mission with SG-4 and Janet was working on her own medical reports for her new patients.

"Hello?" The redhead answered with a smile on her face.

"_Hey baby_," came Daniel's voice from the other end. "_How did you manage to keep her occupied for so long?_"

"Lost my wedding bands again." She said plainly and let out a low chuckle. Sam looked up at her and gave her a raised brow in confusion.

Janet just dismissed her silent question. Daniel laughed on the other end, "_Again?_"

"I'll... Explain later..." Janet actually blushed a bit.

"_Wait, you mean, you've lost them before?_" Daniel continued on the subject and Janet let out a semi-frustrated huff.

"I will tell you about it later, alright?"

Daniel grinned, knowing he was getting to her, and he loved it when she got mad, so he continued his pestering, "_So you have lost them before!_"

Janet took in a breath, laughing because she knew very well why he was doing this, "Sweetheart, I've got to go. I need to go check on Major Reeves and the rest of the SG-6 team. It's time to give them some meds and a new IV bag."

Daniel chuckled, "_Alright. You should use that as your excuse, seeing as it gets your husband off the phone._"

"Who said I wouldn't be?"

"_Alright, alright, I'll let you go. I love you._"

"I love you too, Daniel." She then hung up, shaking her head slightly. They were in the same building, however, that never stopped them form exchanging 'I love you's at the end of call with each other.

Janet stood, picking up her stethoscope and Sam looked up at her, a smirk on her face as she opened her mouth to tease Janet, but the look on Janet's face told her not to dare. She laughed and watched her friend, "Want me to go?" The scientist asked her friend.

The doctor nodded, "Yes please. Sorry, normally I wouldn't mind you staying, but we've fallen behind enough for one day, don't you think?"

"I don't mind, and yes, you're right, we've lost a lot of time as it is. I'm surprised General Hammond hasn't come remind us why we're on base like he did last time," the blonde reckoned.

Janet laughed as she walked out with Sam, "I remember that. He was so mad, his face turned really red and that vein in his forehead began pulsating!"

Sam laughed as well, "Then again, he had every reason to be upset; we were away for nearly four to five hours. You had gotten two new patients and I had been called for a mission and we didn't even notice it."

"Yeah, but what we were discussing was so much more important." Janet pointed out and then gave Sam a tight hug, "Go. Call me later, k?"

"Mm, maybe. I wouldn't want to disrupt your "dinner"." She teased her.

Janet merely chuckled and shook her head, "Shut up!" She called to her best friend and went to where her patients were kept.

Sam chuckled and walked out of the infirmary, a small smile on her face when a certain someone popped into her head. Jack. She actually felt her heart speed up just a bit. She sounded like such a teenage girl, it was ridiculous some times. Her father and Selmak thought it was cute and would tease her about it whenever they were with her. To anyone else, that would be odd, her father being two people at once, but it actually wasn't to her... Not after everything she had been through in the SGC.

The major checked to make sure that she had everything again as she took the elevator up to her floor. As she walked out of the elevator, when it landed, the blonde noticed Staff Sergeant Mills walking toward her, both his hands behind his back. She gave him a polite smile as they got closer to each other and was surprised when he silently and simply handed her a two deep red roses that were entwined together. He bowed slightly and then kept walking, not stopping to tell Sam what they were for and why he had just given two roses to a woman who was very much taken.

Sam accepted them, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she opened her mouth to ask for an explanation, but when she turned to look for him behind her, he had already disappeared completely. Sam stood there for a moment, staring at the roses, but she shook it off. Sam was suddenly very glad that Jack was not the jealous type. She laughed inwardly. As if she would ever ruin what the two of them had; she would then be the stupidest woman in the universe.

She turned down the hall again and stood in front of her door long enough to put her files and the roses in one hand, then slid her key into the lock and opened the door. She sighed and in the dark walked to her desk and put down the files and roses on her desk and rubbed her face. She couldn't understand why she'd been so tired lately. She waved it off quickly though and walked over to the light switch by the door and she turned it on. Sam turned around to the wall behind her to walk over to her desk and she gasped at what she saw. "Oh God..."

Suddenly, her office door closed and Sam jumped, turning back around behind her and found Jack standing against the other wall. "Jack!" She said in shock and a glint of happiness in her eyes.

But, she still was utterly baffled and Jack could tell. He smiled and walked over to where his wonderful girlfriend was standing. This was going to be brilliant, he could tell. Sam instantly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The office door was closed and no one else in the world existed except the two of them. Suddenly, she didn't care about regulations because something in her gut told her that something bigger than those rules and regulations was about to happen. Almost like magnets, his arms instantly wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close into a tight hug. Sam pulled back slightly and took her arms away from his neck and she cupped his face, "What is all this?"

Jack winked at her and said, "Why don't you go check it out, hmm?" He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her nose and watched her wrinkle if when she grinned as he did it. "I love it when you do that."

Butterflies occupied Sam's stomach all of a sudden when she heard what Jack said and she grinned. She let go of him, "Alright, let's see what we've got here..." She said to him, a mischievous smile on her face as she walked over to the littered wall. Jack stayed behind where he was standing.

Sam neared the wall and closely looked at it. The entire wall, from top to bottom was covered in yellow post-its. She would admit that she was definitely in awe of what he had done because she never thought anyone would ever do something like this for her. She walked closer to read a few of the post-its that he had obviously taken all day to do. She picked one up and a beautiful smile graced her face as she read it under her breath, taking in his somewhat messy handwriting: "I love how strong you are..." Her breath caught in her throat. She was anything but strong! He was her strength, he was the reason why she kept going, and he kept her strong.

Her heart swelled slightly as she walked across the wall and picked up another post-it near the top and she read it lowly, still in his handwriting: "I love the way your nose wrinkles when you laugh." She laughed slightly, glancing back at him momentarily and he merely winked at her, a smile also on his face.

The blonde scientist moved over to the middle of the wall and picked up another post it and read it as well, this time a bit louder, "I love your beautiful blue eyes. How they sparkle and shine; so full of life."

Tears slowly welled up in Sam's eyes as she suddenly felt unworthy of Jack or his love. Maybe he was far too amazing for her? Janet would kill her if she heard her saying that - again. She held back her tears; Jack had made her softer than what she already was!

She picked up another post-it in the same area and read it, the knot in her throat instantly getting bigger, "I love you. Marry me?" She gasped and the tears that she didn't want to shed came down her cheeks anyway and she didn't even mother to wipe them away.

Sam whirled around quickly and looked back at Jack. She was expecting him to still be standing in place, not down in one knee just three feet away from her. In his hands, he held the two dark red roses she had been given by Mills. Instantly, it all clicked in her head. They had been from Jack!

Slowly, she walked over to him, everything was all hazy and almost like a daze. She couldn't believe this was all happening. A part of her thought it was all a dream; that this possibly couldn't be happening. But an even larger part of her really _hoped _that it was anything _but_ a dream. She looked into his brown eyes, silent question and disbelief grew in her eyes, but he could also see the happiness shining through them while she came even closer until she stood right in front of him.

Comfortable silence filled the room and Jack's heart beat faster and faster, anticipation and anxiety coursing through his veins with his blood. Though he knew that she would say yes, a part of him was still afraid that she would say no. Samantha's heart was in a similar position and she opened her mouth to ask something when he began speaking. In one hand he held the roses and in the other he took both her hands in his and he whispered, "Samantha..."

She swallowed at hearing him say her full name and she nodded and asked because she just couldn't help it, "Yeah?" She swallowed hard.

He took a breath and then began, "There isn't enough wall space there to tell you all the reasons why I love you and everything that I love about you. Those are just a few of the reasons and believe me, Samantha, there are so many more. You make me happy, and you are the reason why I wake every morning. You are my rock and I have never, ever loved anyone as much as I love you. I would walk to the ends of this Earth for you, and those aren't just empty promises. Now, I know I'm probably unworthy of your brilliance; however, I do want to ask you if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife? I want to have children with you, Sam. Have little genius munchkins just running around all over the place and... I want to grow old with you and I want to-"

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She instantly leaned in and kissed his lips ever so softly to quiet him, "Yes." She whispered.

Her breath warm against his lips. He couldn't help but look at her a it surprised and he whispered, "Really?"

She grinned widely, "I think you'd be doing me the honor, Jack, but yes. I will marry you; I will become your wife. I WANT to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you." He whispered simply as he reached for the ring from inside a closed rose, forcing himself to let go of her hands to do so. He pulled out a small diamond ring. It had a single two carat diamond in the middle and surrounding it were smaller diamonds that went around the band. He slipped the ring into her ring finger on her left hand.

A wide grin spread across her face as she watched the man who meant more to her than life itself slip the most perfect ring onto her finger. She helped him stand again, taking the roses out of his hands and putting them aside on her desk; she could admire the ring later. Sam then took his hands in hers and pulled Jack closer to her and she kissed his lips again, this time deeply, passion instantly taking over. Her hands let go of his as they came up to rest on his neck again. She felt as her lover's warm hand reach up and cup the side of her face, while his other hand rested on her waist. He refused to let her go and she him.

The moments passed slowly as the rest of the world seemed to stand still for the two. The only thing bringing them back to reality was the stupid nagging feeling in their chest reminding them that they needed oxygen if they were to continue breathing. Sam pulled away first, panting slightly, but their faces still close. Jack stole a few more kisses after they pulled away and he whispered to her, "We're getting married..." She could hear the joy in his voice.

Sam nodded slowly and whispered, "We are." She grinned when he came closer and pressed his forehead against hers.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, merely holding each other, their foreheads still touching and enjoying each other's company. Until Sam broke the silence, "Jack?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**Please do leave me your thoughts in a review, I'd really appreciate it. I'd like to give a formal thank you to my friend Lisa for providing me with the necessary feels and support to get this written!**


End file.
